


A Leader's Advisor

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Claude/Lorenz A-Support Spoilers, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: [Picks up right at the end of Claude and Lorenz's A-support scene]With his trust fully with Lorenz, Claude asks if he would become his advisor. Until, they finally get to the root of the matter.





	A Leader's Advisor

Lorenz sighed, “A world without you would be ever so dull.” 

The wind picked up, brushing up leaves just outside the courtyard. 

“And here I thought my presence mostly irritated you,” Claude adjusted his hand on his hip. 

“For many years, it did. How could you be the Alliance’s future? I would protest to my father in letter after letter. Looking back, it was truly most unbecoming of me to scrutinize you so extensively,” Lorenz pushed his hair behind his ear, embarrassed to admit it. 

“Oh quite the opposite, really. I’m honored,” the leader of the Alliance laughed. He took a step forward and extended his hand, “From now on, we’ll do this together. I would really like it if you became my advisor, Lorenz.” 

A visible wave of shock traveled across his face. 

“Me? Your advisor? Claude, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Should I kneel down to make it more official? Because I absolutely will.” 

“Please no,” Lorenz said dryly, but Claude did it anyway, “Cl-Claude! Stop! You are being an absolute embarrassment right now!” 

“No, no, no. I should have done this in the first place,” he shook his head and looked into his purple eyes, “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.” 

“I will leave you here.” Lorenz’s face was completely flushed. 

“Shh...Will you, Lorenz, be my trusted and loyal advisor?” He extended his hand out to him again. Deep down, he cherished Claude’s playful nature. They were constantly quipping to the other, or rolling off sarcasm, but it kept them accountable and oddly relaxed. 

“...Yes, I graciously accept your proposal. Just please get up, you clot,” he snickered and accepted Claude’s hand to pull him up.

“I knew you wouldn’t turn me down.” That infectious wink of his was downright magical. It gripped Lorenz’s chest, sending his heart fluttering. 

“Well, yes. Otherwise it would be foolish to allow you to rule alone without my apt supervision.” 

Claude’s laughed filled him with joy. But, something felt different. He finally noticed the warmth of Claude’s gloved hand. Lorenz looked down and realized their hands never parted since he pulled him up.

Hands locked together. Refusing to let go.

“Interesting…” Claude squeezed his hand, almost curious-like. He examined their hands and eventually tilted his chin up to face Lorenz, “For once, I’m not sure what to say.” 

“Likewise,” he spied a crimson color form across Claude’s cheeks. 

They stood there for another moment. Claude was trying to read something in his face. Could he hear his heart beating like a racing horse gallop? Surely he couldn’t tell his breath was bated. Who would think that six years ago, this brunette-hair boy with his dashing gold earring was presented as the legitimate air to House Riegan. And, that Lorenz, one of his initial major critics, would fall for him. 

Claude took another step forward. He reached and tenderly pulled on his white neckerchief, slowly bringing their faces close, “Do you remember the night we danced at the ball?” His voice was tender swirling up to his ear, it made him shiver. 

“I recall it well,” Lorenz breathed, thinking back to that night of stepped on toes and Claude’s contagious laughter. 

“It’s just,” he stopped and looked at the ground as if he were disappointed, “I just really wish I did this back then.” 

“Wh-...” 

Claude quickly closed the gap. One hand cupped his face and the other rested on his neck as their lips met. Lorenz made a startled sound, but it softened into a hum. 

Before he could reciprocate, Claude backed away and spoke quickly, “You know what, this was silly of me. Excuse...whatever that was. That was something five years ago. I don’t think you-” 

Lorenz stopped him, “Say it.” 

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything else,” Claude stammered.

“As your new loyal advisor, I must insist that you say what you mean. There is simply no room, or time for that matter, for back-pedaling or excuses. Now, please,” he took his hand, “Would you please allow me to demonstrate?”

Claude could only nod before Lorenz leaned down to kiss him deeply. After a few moments, he moved his head back, grazing Claude’s lower lip one last time. 

“Claude von Riegan,” he lowered one hand to his waist and left the other cupped to his cheek, “I adore you.”

“You...do?” Claude was breathless now. 

“As I recall, you made such a scene with it, but you bowed and offered your hand as you asked me to dance. Silly, yes, but you made me feel jovial, a first in quite some time. From then on, I really could not help falling for you each and every day.” 

“Now, I wish I had just said everything first because how in the world can I follow that,” Claude grinned and laughed.

“If only a scribe were here to take note of this ground-breaking confession,” his purple hair swung in front of his face as he jested. 

“Oh I fear there is only more of that to come in my future,” he sighed, reaching to push Lorenz’s hair back behind his ear. “You are magnificent. One that I adore greatly. I really can’t believe I didn’t kiss you that night...I often think about how that might have changed things, like how we were separated when the war began. To be honest, I wanted to flee the capital to find you.”

“And yet, you didn’t because you knew I would turn that adorable face of yours away. No ruler should abandon his post in such a way,” Lorenz chided. 

“Adorable, eh?” Claude wrapped his arms around his neck. “Well, yes, you’re right. I didn’t, but that doesn’t mean I could help myself from thinking about you regularly.” 

“I visited the capital, you know. But, between Gloucester errands and you confined to meetings, I was never able to see you.” 

“So you thought about me too?” 

“Often,” Lorenz couldn’t hide the redness on his face.

Claude positioned himself in front of him, leaning his hips to rest against his upper thigh, as he brought Lorenz down for a kiss. They both felt a growing warmth inside their trousers as they brushed their lips harder against each other, their tongues meeting for the first time. Little moans escaped after each breath. In the heat of their exchange, hands started to move below waists nearly taking each other to the ground. 

Lorenz stopped Claude from reaching under his trousers and gasped out, “Outside? Really?” 

Those green pools for eyes looked intoxicated but his smile was certain, “I know what I want.” 

“The nerve of you,” Lorenz smirked, leaning over to steal one more kiss. 

A devilish grin took over Claude’s face, “Why not join me in my room, then? I would appreciate your counsel on a few things, dear advisor.” 

“Well, if you must insist,” Lorenz gave a haughty bow before Claude dragged him away.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal mission to contribute some of fics to this beautiful and wonderful pair. Thank you for reading xx
> 
> Twitter: @snale_mail


End file.
